Everyone Has a Secret
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: One-shot! Sasuke is Konoha's masked superhero Sharingan. Can he tell Naruto the truth without scaring his boyfriend away? AU, SasuNaru


**Everyone Has a Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: This story came in fifth place in the poll, but I'm counting it as fourth! Seems a lot of you think I should be updating my other stories rather than ridding my mind of the new ideas that prevent me from updating the others in the first place…**

**Okies, pretty much imagine the superhero getup to be Sasuke's first Shippuden outfit with a wooden wolf-like mask and instead of sandals, boots. I'll maybe draw it one day if I get around to it…**

**I literally slaved over this story for three days straight, only stopping to take two hour naps, food breaks, and showers. Do I have too much time on my hands? YES! VERY MUCH SO!**

Inuzuka Kiba sighed as he reached across the table for the newspaper. His best friend since fifth grade was over at his house (again) complaining about his boyfriend (again). As he read the head story on the cover, his eyes widened a bit and he turned his head to look at Uzumaki Naruto. "That super hero guy, Sharingan, stopped a bank robbery last night and then rescued three children that were trapped inside a burning building. This guy is amazing."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and glared at his friend. "Kiba, I don't give a care about what that guy does. He has no life if he always has time to save people. Now listen to me! Sasuke came home at two o'clock this morning! And he smelled like smoke! I bet he was at a club or something! Other men rubbing their sticky hands all over my man…God, that bastard! He always does this and he won't tell me where he was."

Kiba sighed and folded the newspaper. This was going to be a long day if he didn't get rid of the other man soon. "Then why don't you break up with him already?"

Naruto looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? The sex is amazing! I'd be crazy to go and give that up!"

The dog lover smacked his friend in the shoulder. "Dude, shut up. Hinata is still asleep."

The blond gave his friend a goofy, apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Kiba nodded in acceptance. "Anyways, you always complain about Sasuke being a bastard. Why do you put up with that?"

Naruto's expression turned somber and he laid his head on the table. "W-well…I don't know. I'm kind of turned on by that. I mean, he's nice in his own way too. And he always apologizes for being out late in the greatest and most romantic ways."

Kiba gazed at his friend, slightly weirded out by the dreamy smile that had appeared on his lips. "Okay…so Sasuke is sexy as a bastard and the sex is amazing and he's good with apologies. Not to mention the guy makes good money and comes from a top notch family, so you know he's with you for who you are."

Naruto lifted his head off the table and gaped at his friend. "Yeah…"

"Uh…um…" A soft voice caught both men's attention and they turned to look at Hyuuga Hinata in the threshold of the kitchen. "G-good morning, Naruto-kun…"

"Morning, Hinata." The blond grinned and gave a small wave. "Sorry to have intruded so early on a Saturday morning."

The woman blushed and shook her head. "Oh, n-no, not at all. Um, would you like breakfast?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Nah, thanks though. I should be heading home; gotta make breakfast for Sasuke and feed the dogs and cat."

"Okay…be careful on your way home."

"Will do. Later, dude." He fist pumped Kiba before exiting the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto entered his house through the side door and was immediately greeted by two cheerful puppies, wagging their tails in excitement. "Miso, Ramen, who let you guys out of the bathroom?" He chuckled as he knelt down to pet the animals.

"I did." A deep voice replied, causing Naruto to look to his left to see Uchiha Sasuke pulling some items out of the refrigerator. "They were scratching at the door. They've already been outside and they already ate. It should be time for them to go out again." Sasuke set a carton of eggs on the counter. "Close the door before Kyuubi sneaks out."

"Ah, right." Naruto quickly shut the door and looked down to the right to see an orange face glaring at him from under the table. "Ah ha, there's my kitty cat. Thought you'd make your escape this morning, huh? We're just too smart for you." He kneeled down and scooped the cat up, nuzzling his face against the cat's head. A paw pushed at his face, a clear sign of annoyance. Naruto released the cat onto the table where it trotted to the opposite side by the window and stopped in front of its bowl.

Ever since Naruto brought the two puppies home a few months ago, they had to move that cat's food bowl to the table so the others couldn't get to it.

"How would you like your eggs?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and stared at him, deep in thought.

Sasuke waited patiently for his boyfriend's reply.

'_I guess I'll take them scrambled…or maybe sunny side up…or maybe I can push him for an omelet. The bastard owes me after all. He especially owes me make-up sex. Really hot make-up sex…what position would be the best?'_

"Naruto?"

"Doggy-style…" the blond mumbled unconsciously. He blinked, realizing what he had just said. "Scrambled! I meant scrambled!"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, really?" He slid away from the counter and over to his boyfriend. Capturing the blond in a strong embrace, he pressed their mouths together and immediately shoved his tongue into the other's cavern.

Naruto allowed his eyes to shut and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, the light feeling he always got when he and Sasuke made out appeared. He loved this about Sasuke; he always felt so safe and protected within his strong arms, but at the same time he was anxious because he knew that he could not fight off Sasuke in the event of the raven-haired man forcing himself on Naruto. It both excited and terrified Naruto, but it mostly turned him on to a point that he _had _to have Sasuke take him.

Sasuke broke away from the kiss when he felt something press against his thigh, and he peered down into glazed blue eyes. "I love you." He said it with such confidence and longing in his voice that it caused Naruto's eyes to open all the way and stare at him in wonderment.

The Uchiha smirked and leaned down, pressing his lips along Naruto's neck. His lips followed his hands, kissing down Naruto's t-shirt covered chest while his hands glided down the blond's arms. Finally, he knelt on the ground in front of his boyfriend and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out Naruto's erection and smirked up at Naruto as he gave it a few slow pumps with his right hand.

Naruto's breathing became erratic as he watched Sasuke kiss and swirl his tongue around the head of his member. Sasuke gave the best blow jobs in the history of the world. Sure, he had no one to compare him to, but he was pretty sure that not everyone could make you pass out from pleasure like Sasuke could.

"Mmm…oh my…Sasuke…" he gasped out as the raven-haired man deep throated him.

Obsidian eyes gazed up into Naruto's face as the man panted heavily. Sasuke loved Naruto's face on so many levels. It was unique and bravura and it held special expressions only meant for the Uchiha's eyes.

"_We have a 10-57 with a 10-53 at Konoha Convenience Store. Requesting backup."_

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, trying to drown out the voice in his head. He swallowed around the erection in his mouth, causing Naruto to shout out in pleasure and grip Sasuke's hair harshly. The raven-haired man smirked around the member and dragged his teeth lightly over the flesh as he pulled back.

"_10-29f…"_

"_10-54…"_

"Damn it!" Sasuke snapped, pushing Naruto to step back by his hips.

The blond watched in confusion as Sasuke stood up and smoothed his hair. "A-are you okay…?" the blond asked softly.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked over to the counter and opened a leather box that held his wallet and keys. He stuffed them in his back pocket and slammed the box shut. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to run to the office real quick." He approached his boyfriend and kissed him roughly. He cussed again as he pulled away and exited the house through the side door, leaving Naruto to stand there with a hard-on.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screamed out in aggravation, causing the two dogs that were laying on the door mat near the back door to jump in surprise

The female dog walked over to her owner and stretched her front legs out as she yawned. She pawed at Naruto's pants, brown eyes filled with questioning.

"Not now, Miso. I don't want cute at the moment." Naruto muttered. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He peered down at the puppy who tilted her head in response. "God, you're so damn cute! Who wants to go outside?" The puppies began to jump up and down in excitement at the familiar word and began scratching at the glass door. Naruto opened it and they immediately ran out into the back yard. He slammed the door shut behind them and leaned his back against it. He looked down at his erection and sighed once again.

* * *

Red eyes narrowed as they watched another cop car pull up alongside many others. Were the police stupid or something? It was a wonder they hadn't called in the ANBU yet to get the perpetrator.

Sighing in aggravation, the man stood up and placed a wooden mask over his face. He jumped off of the seven story building, landing on the ground with ease.

The police chief, Jiraiya, took immediate notice to the man's presence and waved him over. "Sharingan, thank God you're here. He's already killed two civilians and shot an officer. The guy's name is Touji Mizuki. 26 years old, 5' 11"-"

"I'm not here to date him, Jiraiya; I don't care about that shit. Just let me get in there and I'll take care of everything." Sharingan retorted. He jumped onto the hood of the police car in front of him and hopped to the next, barely making a sound as he moved. Without any effort, he ripped the left door to the store off its hinges and dropped it to the ground.

He was immediately greeted with a gunshot to the chest.

Looking down, he gazed at his unmarred skin where the bullet had hit and smirked behind his mask. This guy was too easy. He already gave away where he was hiding.

Touji Mizuki gasped when the man that had just entered the store suddenly disappeared. He looked around in a panicked frenzy, practically strangling the female hostage that he had in an arm lock. He cried out in surprise when he was suddenly suspended in the air, the woman pulled from his grip. He kicked wildly and shot blindly at the man behind him.

Sharingan gripped Mizuki's arm that held the gun with his free hand and squeezed it, a snapping sound seeming to echo throughout the store.

"Oh my God! Y-you bastard!" Mizuki cried out in pain.

The masked man smirked and slammed the man onto the ground. He kicked the gun that had been dropped to the side, out of Mizuki's reach. He knelt down and gripped the man's throat in his right hand. "I'll have you know that you interrupted something very important, you son of a bitch." With that, Sharingan stood up, his hold still on Mizuki's neck, and dragged the man out of the store, throwing him into the opening where five cops immediately ran to him, one of them handcuffing Mizuki's hands behind his back. Seven other police officers and a few EMTs and paramedics ran into the store.

"Thanks again, Sharingan, for making the Konoha police force look like a bunch of fools." Jiraiya said as he walked over to his men.

Sharingan nodded and looked around the parking lot where three different news crew vans sat around, reporters already explaining what had gone down. When he finished scanning the area, he turned to Jiraiya and said, "Next time, don't wait on me. Call the ANBU and get them to take care of this. I do have a life at home, you know."

The old man chuckled silently, coughing into his hand. "Does someone have to go home to an angry Mrs. Sharingan now?"

Sharingan groaned in the back of his throat. "You have no idea."

* * *

Naruto rubbed the towel over his head as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the back door where the two puppies were waiting to come inside and closed it behind them. He next walked over to the side door and peeked through the blinds to see both his and Sasuke's cars in the driveway. He frowned at this.

The Uchiha had grabbed his keys and wallet and yet he didn't drive to the office?

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto went into the den and turned on the TV with his jumbo universal remote. It was already on the news channel and he stared blankly at the screen as a woman reporter stood in front of the Konoha Convenience Store that was twelve blocks away from his and Sasuke's house.

"…_when Sharingan swooped in and apprehended the gunman…"_

The screen flipped to a clip of a tall man in a goofy outfit (in Naruto's opinion) pulling a door off its hinges. Naruto's eyes widened with interest and he chuckled to himself. "Wow, I'd hate to get a hand job from that guy. Rip my dick right off."

Suddenly the TV went off and Naruto blinked in confusion. He turned around where he sat on the couch to see Sasuke standing there with the remote in his hands. "Teme! When'd you get back?"

"Just now." the Uchiha replied curtly. He cupped the sides of Naruto's face with his hands and kissed him deeply. "Shall we continue what we started earlier…?" Sasuke asked in a suggestive tone, running his fingers through Naruto's hair.

The blond scoffed and batted away Sasuke's hands before turning back around in his seat. "I'm not in the mood anymore." he stated.

Sasuke was in front of him in an instant, kneeling on the ground and putting his hands on Naruto's jean clad thighs. "I'm sorry, Naruto…I just couldn't ignore the…um…feeling that I left something important at the office."

Naruto stared above his head at the black TV screen. He yelped when a row of teeth nipped at his left knee. He gazed down at Sasuke and blushed at the pouting eyes that stared back up at him.

"Let me take you out tonight. How about dinner at The Tango and then we can go to the river and have sex on the shore."

Naruto's blush darkened at the thought. "B-but that's the spot where we had our first kiss! You can't taint it!"

"Our first kiss was an accident on the subway, dobe."

"W-well, it was our first kiss after we started going out!"

"That was on the bridge over the lake."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came to mind.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you making so many excuses? I thought you liked having sex in public."

The blond buried his face in his hands. "I…I do. It's just…"

The Uchiha sighed and rubbed the palm of his hands up and down his boyfriend's thighs. "Then how about we get a suite at my brother's hotel and screw around in there."

"This rivalry between you two is really unhealthy." Naruto muttered.

"Can I take that as a yes…?"

"…Yeah…"

Sasuke smirked in triumph. "Good. I'll go call Itachi now." Sasuke pushed himself up, using Naruto's legs for support and went over to the telephone in the kitchen. He dialed his brother's cell phone number and put his free hand on his hip as he waited for the line to pick up. He inched to the side to see the chalkboard that was nailed to the side of the kitchen cabinet where he and Naruto always left notes to each other. He examined it for a moment before calling out to his boyfriend. "We need liquid plumber?"

"Yeah. The shower drain is running slow again." Naruto said back.

"Really?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"No, I guess no-"

"_Hello?"_

"Itachi, it's Sasuke." The younger Uchiha's voice became deeper and more professional sounding when his brother picked up.

"_Oh, Sasuke, I've been meaning to call you."_

"I'm sure you have." Sasuke replied curtly. "Listen, I need a suite tonight. The best one you have."

"_I'm not booking you a suite just so you and your boyfriend can sling your sperm everywhere."_

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I'll pay for two nights even though we're staying for one."

"_Fine. But come see me when you get there. I need to talk to you."_

* * *

Dinner had been very pleasant that night. Sasuke, who knew the owner of the restaurant, reserved a table outside on the balcony that overlooked the river. The two men dined by candlelight and were only bothered once by a CEO from a partnering business of Sasuke's who recognized the Uchiha as they walked by. Naruto was loud, as always, when he spoke, but Sasuke couldn't care less. He barely even noticed the pointed glances they received due to the blond's volume anymore. Naruto wasn't cut out for nor interested in the life of the wealthy and Sasuke loved it.

After dinner, Sasuke took Naruto to the pier that was always lit by Christmas lights year round. There, they sat on a bench and chatted about random things, such as Miso and Ramen always getting their butts kicked in a fight against Kyuubi, while they waited for the ferry to show up.

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke brushed his fingertips over Naruto's hand slowly without pausing in what he was saying. Despite the fact that he and Sasuke argue a lot or that the Uchiha randomly disappeared at least once a day, he was still madly in love with him. Sasuke did so many things to show Naruto that he really cared. Gentle caresses, amazing dates, mind blowing sex…Naruto blushed at his own thoughts. Whenever he thought about Sasuke it always somehow ended with sex.

Black eyes studied Naruto's features as the blond's eyes stared off to the side. It was easy for Sasuke to tell when Naruto was distracted. He placed his elbow on the back of the bench and leaned his head against his propped up hand. "What are you thinking about?" he asked with a slight smirk, successfully catching Naruto's attention.

The blond opened his mouth, ready to automatically blurt out his actual thoughts, but a bell began to ring, signaling the arrival of the ferryboat. He blinked a few times before shutting his mouth and grinning. "Nothing at all."

They boarded the boat and leaned against the railing on the starboard side. Naruto looked around the boat's deck and caught a glimpse of a man reading the newspaper, the front page held out for anyone to see. It had a blurred picture of the masked hero Sharingan on the front as he ran with a small toddler in each arm and a bit bigger kid clinging to him on his back.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Hey, what do you think of this Sharingan guy?"

Sasuke's body stiffened and he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "I think he's a guy who is simply trying to do this town a favor by helping it out. God knows that the police force can use all the help they can get."

Naruto chuckled at this. He and Sasuke were very good friends with the police chief Jiraiya. It was Jiraiya who inspired Naruto to become a writer after all. "I think the guy is a total weirdo." Naruto mumbled, stepping onto the bottom rod of the railing.

Sasuke frowned. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, who has time to just go out and save the city? Doesn't this guy have a job? Maybe a girlfriend or wife at home? And second, what's with his outfit? Total sketch-fest if you ask me. He covers his face and he leaves his shirt wide open for the world to see his chest."

"He has a very nice chest." Sasuke muttered.

"Bah, I've never seen an up-close picture of him, so I wouldn't know." Naruto said half heartedly. He took another step up on the railing, the top of the rail pressing against his hips.

Sasuke looked out into the rushing water that the boat created waves in. "I'm sure that he has a job and a…girlfriend or something. He has a gift. It's up to him how he uses it and we should be grateful that he uses his powers for good and not evil."

"Mmyeah, I guess." Naruto replied curtly, not caring for the justification Sasuke was giving.

Three squealing little kids came running by behind the two men with two older children chasing after them. The second kid bumped into Naruto accidently, causing the blond to lose his balance with his hands on the rail.

"Shit!" the blond cried out as he toppled forward over the railing of the boat.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, reflexively reaching out and grabbing his boyfriend by the back of his shirt. He effortlessly pulled his arm back in a swift tug and successfully pulled Naruto back onto the deck, embracing him with his strong arms. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"No…" Naruto gasped out. "You're crushing me…"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and he lessened his hold on the blond. "Sorry." His face turned serious and he looked around the deck for the kids that just ran by. "I'm going to make that little punk apologize and then see how he likes falling over the side of a boat."

"No! Sasuke," Naruto laughed in spite of himself. "It's fine, really. I shouldn't have been leaning over the edge like that anyway. Thanks for saving me." He got up on his toes and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "My hero."

Sasuke exhaled through his nose, trying to calm his nerves. "Geez, Naruto, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…" He mumbled, burying his face into golden locks.

The shorter man's eyes glazed over in total adoration. To hear Sasuke say that made his blood pound in his ears and his stomach do flips. He frowned and closed his eyes as Sasuke began to rub circles on his back.

If Sasuke was so in love with him, then why did he come home late smelling funny? He would never enlighten the blond as to where he had been or on what he had been doing. If Sasuke really loved him, then why did he hide things from Naruto?

The Uchiha's eyes gazed down at Naruto's suddenly tense form. "You're unhappy about something." he stated knowingly. He took one hand off of Naruto's back and used it to pull up Naruto's head by his chin. He gazed into blue eyes filled with despondency and longing. Sasuke tilted his head to the side at the sudden change in the other man's mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied back in a voice void of all emotion.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and leaned his face closer to Naruto's, dropping his voice to an almost whisper. "Don't make me have to force it out of you, dobe. I brought _it_ with me tonight." He almost laughed at the violent shudder that coursed through his boyfriend's body.

Naruto looked up at him in horror. "Th-the evil _it_ or the mega evil _it_?"

Sasuke smirked wickedly. "Both."

Naruto was about to shout at the raven-haired man, but an announcement came over the speakers, saying that they were ready to dock.

As they walked across the docking bridge, Sasuke said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you…I need to go see my brother before we head up to the room together."

Naruto let out a moan of disapproval. "Can't you go see him after we get into the room?"

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. He reached out and took Naruto's hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it gently. "If I go up to the room with you first, I won't be able to leave."

Naruto grinned at this, but then frowned again and let out a few choice words before mentioning Itachi's name.

At the hotel, Sasuke checked them in at the front desk and gave one of the keys to Naruto, instructing him to go upstairs without him.

"Teme, you know I get lost in these places when I'm alone!" Naruto whined as he accepted the card key in its small paper casing.

"That's why I wrote down on the card holder the room number and which floor to go to, dobe. There is only one door up there (besides the emergency exit); the suite takes up the entire floor." He patted the blond's rear, signaling him to get moving. Sasuke turned back to the woman at the check-in desk who was doing her best not to look disgusted by the men's obvious relationship. "I'm supposed to be meeting Uchiha Itachi. Is he here?"

The woman nodded and used the pen in her hand to point at the restaurant entrance located on the other side of the lobby.

Sasuke gave her a quick glare and placed his hand on his copy of the card key, sliding it off the counter and into his grip. He strode away from the desk while slipping the key into his back pocket. He next approached a haughty looking host who stood behind a podium.

"Reservations only, sir." he stated in a fake French accent.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm supposed to be meeting my brother Itachi."

The man gaped and quickly cleared his throat. "Oh, of course. Uchiha-sama has been expecting you." He quickly led Sasuke a special room that was separated from the rest of the restaurant.

Uchiha Itachi sat at a table in the middle of the room with a tall man who had an odd bluish tint to his skin. Itachi looked up at the arrival of his brother and waved his hand out towards the empty chair across from him. The bluish man stood up as Sasuke approached them and offered his hand out to the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke ignore it and sat down. "Let's just get this over with." he stated quickly.

"Little brother, don't be rude. This is Kisame." Itachi stated, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

Sasuke looked at the tall man and nodded, once again ignoring the hand that extended out to him. "What happened to Deidara?"

"I put him in an insane asylum." Itachi replied curtly, taking another sip of wine.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this, but decided not to press the subject further. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Would you like something to eat? I planned out the entire menu here. Have a look." He slid a velvet cased menu towards his brother.

"I already had dinner with Naruto at The Tango." Sasuke said, not even glancing down at the menu.

"Good place." Kisame commented quietly.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Now what did you want to talk about? You're wasting my time."

Itachi sighed at how impatient his brother was. "Kisame," he called out in boredom. "Paper."

Kisame pulled a folded up newspaper from his inner coat pocket and handed it to Itachi.

Sasuke stiffened as Itachi unfolded the paper and held it up to show Sasuke the front page. The two brothers locked eyes, unblinking for a few minutes. Finally, Sasuke said, "Is it really appropriate to talk about _this_ in front of _him_?" He nodded towards Kisame discreetly.

"He already knows about us." Itachi said quickly, handing the paper back to Kisame. "Kisame is a good boy. He won't tell anyone."

Sasuke's face took on one of understanding and he smiled mockingly. "Ah, so that's why you locked Deidara up."

Itachi glared at his brother. "We're not here to talk about me, Sasuke. We're here to talk about you. I saw you on TV this morning."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "What? So you can tell all of your boyfriends that you're superhuman, but I can't use my powers to save the city?"

"No you cannot, Sasuke." Itachi said, his voice taking on a somewhat desperate tone. "If your true identity ever became known to the public, our entire family will be ruined. It is essential that we don't apply our powers to our family name. It is why our grandparents stopped with the whole costumed superhero charade."

"I won't get caught."

"You're sure as hell getting sloppy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke hissed, leaning forward and glaring at his brother.

"I hear that they found a key case in the convenience store this morning; a key case belonging to one Uchiha Sasuke who was not accounted for among the victims from the shoot out. How are you going to explain this to the authorities?" Itachi folded his arms and rested them on the edge of the table.

Sasuke stared down at the ivory table cloth in confusion. How had he not noticed that he was missing his key case when he got home? He inwardly groaned. His mind was preoccupied with Naruto. "I'll just say that I was in there the day before and didn't notice."

"And when they look at the surveillance tapes and see that you never once entered the store…?" Itachi pressed.

Sasuke wiped his hands over his face and sighed. "I don't know…"

Itachi smirked and let out a quick laugh. "Lucky for you, I've already handled it. Jiraiya will be at your house tomorrow afternoon to return your keys."

The younger Uchiha sighed and nodded his head slowly. "I'm not going to say thank you."

"I don't want you to. I just want you to never let this happen again."

Sasuke nodded again. "Are we done here? Is this all you wanted to talk about?"

"No. Sorry, but Naruto-kun will have to wait a little longer." Itachi said curtly. "In fact, he is our next topic of discussion. Does he know?"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed at his temples. "No, I haven't told him anything. He thinks Sharingan is a loser."

Itachi smirked at this. "Well, Sharingan is a loser." He let out a breathy laugh in response to the glare he received. He took a sip of his wine and his face fell back into one of gravity. "You've been very serious with him. How long have you two been dating?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "A few months. But unlike you, I don't just go blabbing about my abilities to every new boyfriend I get."

"You love him." Itachi stated casually, glancing at Kisame who was staring down at his own wine glass, twisting it around in his fingers.

"Yes."

"You should tell him."

"Why? I don't feel it's necessary."

"Oh dear little brother…" Itachi sighed. "Kisame." When he successfully captured his lover's attention, he continued you speaking. "Let's role-play. You be Naruto and I'll be Sasuke."

"Um…okay…" Kisame replied slowly, releasing his grip on his glass.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and threaded his fingers together, leaning forward to rest his chin on them.

"I come home at four o'clock in the morning. What's your immediate thought?" Itachi asked, not breaking his gaze away from his brother.

"Um…you were out drinking or something." the tall man stammered in reply.

"Or something…?" Itachi pushed for a further explanation.

Kisame swallowed thickly and glanced over at the younger Uchiha. "Cheating on me…"

Sasuke tensed at this. He narrowed his eyes and said, "I've come home at all times at night and Naruto's never accused me of such a thing."

"Kisame?" Itachi raised his hand towards the other man, signaling his cue.

"Probably doesn't want to know the truth." The blue man sighed after he spoke.

Sasuke stared questioningly at the other man. "So Naruto thinks that I'm cheating on him, but he doesn't want to find out the truth because…?"

"He's afraid you'll leave him." Itachi confirmed quickly. "I'm not bragging here, Sasuke, but you and I both know that because of our abilities, we're pretty much sex gods."

Both Kisame and Sasuke sputtered at the older Uchiha's bluntness.

"Well, it's true. Kisame, now that you've had me, can you imagine giving me up?"

"Uh…I don't think…that I should…" Kisame stammered, looking down to hide his blush from the other men.

"It's a simple question, Kisame." Itachi hissed.

"Don't answer him, Kisame." Sasuke said quickly. "It's a trap. If you don't say what he wants to hear, you won't be able to walk for a week."

Itachi glared at his brother, but then smirked. "Someone's been exploiting his powers on Naruto-kun, I see."

Sasuke growled in the back of his throat. Just hearing the blond's name caused an instant craving in the pit of his stomach. "I have to go." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tell him, Sasuke." Itachi called after him. "Tell him…or I will."

The younger man paused at the door, his hand on the handle. He turned and looked at his brother, seeing the determination in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and exited the room, ignoring the host that asked if there was anything he needed.

"Mmm…that was fun." Itachi hummed and picked up a menu from the side of the table, handing it to Kisame before grabbing another for himself. He scanned the items in the list for a few minutes in silence before glancing over his boyfriend. "You still haven't answered my question, Kisame." he muttered, knowing the other man would hear him clearly.

Kisame smirked and looked at Itachi in the eyes. "Even if the sex was terrible, I wouldn't be able to leave you."

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and turned to his right, only to pause to see Naruto curled up in a ball in front of the door. He was at the blond's side in an instant, kneeling down to wrap his arms around him. "Naruto! Are you okay?"

The blond looked up at him with a distraught face, causing Sasuke to flinch. This was not Naruto's hurt face. This was his I-give-up face. "S-Sasuke…" he sniffled. "I can't get the door opened…"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and took the card key that Naruto had clutched in his hands. He stood up and pushed the card down into the slot over the door handle. His eyebrow twitched when the light turned green and a clicking was heard. He turned the handled and pushed the door open with ease. "Dobe…did you put it in with the arrows pointing down?" He looked down at Naruto who was staring at the door in awe.

"Umm…maybe?"

Sasuke smirked and kicked lightly at his boyfriend. "Get in here."

Naruto practically crawled into the room and halted as he took in everything. "Whoa! This place is huge!"

Sasuke chuckled at the other's childlike antics as he closed the door behind him. He stared after the blond as he ran around, entering each door in the room.

"It has a game room! And a kitchen!" Naruto let out a dramatic gasp when he opened the bathroom door. "Sasuke! There's a lion head fountain in the bathtub!"

The Uchiha grinned, something he only did when he and Naruto were alone. "This is actually nothing compared to Itachi's hotel on the coast of the Hawaiian island Kauai. The suites there are underwater." Naruto's expression was priceless.

"I wanna go! Sasuke, Sasuke! I wanna go there!"

Sasuke laughed and walked over to his boyfriend, sweeping him up bridal style with no effort at all. "I'll take you the next time I can get off of work, okay?" He melded their mouths together and moved to the bedroom. He released Naruto on the bed and wasted no time in removing the other man's clothes, kissing and licking at each patch of newly exposed skin.

Naruto pushed him back and pressed their mouths together as he began to undo Sasuke's dress shirt, belt and pants.

The Uchiha kicked his shoes off before he allowed his shirt to slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He then pushed his black slacks and boxers down, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. He next peeled off his socks, all while battling for dominance in a kiss with Naruto.

Naruto pulled back and lifted his hips to push down his own pants and boxers.

When both men were fully nude, Sasuke got onto the bed and forced Naruto to crawl all the way back to the headboard. "Shall we pick up from this morning?" he whispered in a husky voice.

The blond bit his lip as Sasuke waited for no answer and began pumping his semi-erection with his hand. He watched with half-lidded eyes, hissing through his teeth when Sasuke pressed his thumb into his slit.

Pale pink lips surrounded his erection and Sasuke took Naruto's member all the way into his mouth. He massaged the bottom of the shaft with his tongue, eliciting deep, throaty groans from his boyfriend. He pulled his head back, dragging his tongue over the tip of Naruto's penis and catching the precum there. He continued to pump the erection as he leaned forward and started another make out session with Naruto.

Naruto placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's face, holding his head in place as they mashed their mouths together. He pulled back after a few moments and said in a breathy voice, "Sasuke…I need you so badly right now."

The Uchiha smirked and pecked Naruto on the lips. "Fine, but I want a lot of foreplay before the next round." He released Naruto's erection and crawled over to the edge of the bed where he reached to the floor for his pants, giving Naruto a clear view of his ass. He pulled out a tube of lube from his pocket. He crawled back over to Naruto and popped opened the cap on the tube, the scent filling the area.

Naruto smiled. "Citrus…"

Sasuke returned the smile. "Always thinking of you."

He squeezed some of the lotion onto the palm of his left hand and tossed the tube to the side of the bed. He smeared the lotion onto three of his fingers on his right hand and patted Naruto's right inner thigh with the back of his left hand.

Naruto lifted his legs up, bending them at the knees. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Sasuke's index finger entered him slowly. Neither he nor Sasuke knew why, but Naruto was always super tight in that area no matter how many times they did it. Sure, Sasuke loved it, but it was a pain to always have to be prepared over and over again.

Sasuke's mouth returned to Naruto's member and he gave a long, hard suck as he entered the next finger, successfully distracting Naruto from the rough intrusion. He pumped and scissored his fingers inside Naruto's taut heat. When he deemed it stretched enough, he added the third finger and moved them directly to the spot where he remembered a special bundle of nerves resided.

"Oh! Sasuke! Yes!" Naruto cried out, bucking his hips against the fingers.

Sasuke repeatedly attacked the spot while he allowed Naruto's hip to buck wildly, practically fucking his mouth.

When Naruto's movements became jerky and uncontrolled, Sasuke retreated his fingers and mouth, earning an unsatisfied groan from the blond. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and moved the man to the edge of the bed so that his head and shoulders were dangling over the perimeter. This was Naruto's favorite way of having missionary sex. "If you begin to feel lightheaded, let me know. I don't want you passing out again like last time."

The blond nodded and gave Sasuke a goofy smile.

The Uchiha smirked and rubbed the remaining lotion from his left hand onto his cock. He then grabbed Naruto's ankles and placed his legs over his shoulders so that the back of Naruto's calves rested on Sasuke's shoulders. He gripped the top of Naruto's thighs as he slowly pushed himself inside Naruto, examining the other's face as it contorted from gritting teeth of pain to open mouth of ecstasy.

Once he was all the way in, he waited for Naruto to give him the O.K. to begin moving. After a few moments of Naruto laying there, panting and moving his eyes about the room, he nodded and wiggled his hips slightly.

Sasuke inhaled through his nose quickly and slowly pulled out of Naruto almost completely before forcing himself back in all the way, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, his face beginning to turn red from his head being suspended in midair.

Sasuke pulled back again and thrust forward, starting a steady rhythm that was both fast and deep. He moaned as Naruto clenched around him relentlessly. He and Naruto hadn't done it for two days until now, which was unusual for the two because they usually spent their time fooling around whenever they were together. It had really been building up in him and he was just beginning to notice.

He picked up the pace, leaning back slightly to make his thrusts more shallow and direct. Naruto was screaming out his name like a mantra and clenching around him with such strength; he could feel himself being brought closer and closer to the edge. Panting as his speed continued, he gripped Naruto's member and began pumping it in time with his thrusts, squeezing it at the head and base from time to time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out. "I'm…I'm going to come…" As he spoke, his body began to tense up.

Sasuke smirked. "Come with me, Naruto."

At those words, Naruto's seed shot out, covering the tan chest and stomach. "I love you, Sasuke…" he whimpered as he rode out his orgasm.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he came, Naruto's insides clenching around him in painful pleasure. He wrapped his hands around Naruto's forearms and slowly pulled him up so that he was sitting on Sasuke. "I love you too." Sasuke breathed out, planting a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. He lifted Naruto off of his member by his hips and laid him down on the bed with Sasuke at his feet. He massaged Naruto's feet as he waited for the blond to calm down before smirking and saying, "Ready for round two?"

Naruto gazed at him and grinned. "Can we do it in the game room on the pool table?"

"Anywhere you'd like." Sasuke chuckled.

* * *

Obsidian eyes squinted when they opened, light assaulting them almost immediately. He stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling of the hotel room as he stretched his arms out above his head. Last night had been amazing in his personal opinion. It never ceased to amaze Sasuke the amount of stamina Naruto held. He was like a human Energizer bunny, ready to take whatever Sasuke dished out to him. The blond had been so ready to go all night till the break of dawn, but the Uchiha had to call it quits in order to keep his boyfriend's health in check. At least they got to do it eight times, twice with the vibrating butt-plug and cock ring. Naruto claimed that he absolutely hated the things, but his reactions to the items when being used on him said otherwise.

Sasuke propped his head up with his arm and watched as Naruto slept, the light from the windows turning his hair into its own fluff of sunshine. He brushed the other's bangs out of his face, causing Naruto's eyes to flutter open.

Naruto stared up at the somber expression on Sasuke and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke was slightly taken back by this question, not realizing how his face had looked. He had left himself vulnerable because he didn't think Naruto would wake up. He sighed and searched Naruto's eyes for a moment before speaking. "Naruto…we've been going out for, what, nine months?"

Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Ten months next Tuesday." he added quickly.

Sasuke smiled briefly and then became serious again. "Do you…see yourself still wanting to be with me in a year?"

Naruto stared at him blankly. "That's a long time from now, teme."

"I know, I know." Sasuke winced and exhaled slowly. "But try to think about it. Do you think you can stand being with me for that long?"

"Of course!" the shorter man propped his upper body up by his elbows. "I am able to love people in a friendship kind of way very easily. But it takes a lot to make me say the words 'I love you' the way that you do." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. "I love you, Sasuke. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Even if you thought I was crazy?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless tone.

His boyfriend's eyes widened a fraction. "What…?"

"If you thought I was crazy, would you leave me?"

Naruto frowned in disapproval. This must have had something to do with his and Itachi's talk last night. He'd never seen Sasuke like this before. "What did Itachi talk to you about last night…?"

Sasuke sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "Nothing. Forget about what I said, okay?" He threw the covers off of his body and sat up.

Naruto sat up as well, regretting the action when a sharp pain shot up his back. However, the moment was needed for him to ignore it. "I won't forget about it! Sasuke, something happened and I want to know what! Tell me-" His command was cut off when Sasuke suddenly pressed his hand against Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke inhaled and exhaled through his nose sharply, his eyes glowing red. He closed his eyes, returning them to their normal shade of black and removed his hand from Naruto's face. Blue eyes blinked at him in confusion and he smiled softly. "Good morning, dobe. Did you have fun last night?"

Naruto grinned back at him and nodded. "It was amazing!"

Sasuke kissed him on the forehead before sliding out of the bed. "You know…we never got a chance to do it in the bathroom."

Naruto shot up out of bed despite the pain in his lower back and ran towards the door of the bedroom. "To the lion head fountain!"

* * *

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sasuke said quietly as he got up from the couch and headed towards the guest bathroom.

Naruto took a piece of popcorn from the bowl on his lap and tossed it through the air towards Ramen who caught it easily and bent his head down to munch on it. Naruto let out a sound of approval and picked up another piece. At that moment, the doorbell rang, so Naruto haphazardly tossed the popcorn towards Miso and set the bowl down on the arm of the couch.

He walked over to the door and opened it to see a serious looking Jiraiya. "Hey, ya old geezer! What brings you here?"

"Is Sasuke home?" Jiraiya asked in an unusually quiet tone.

"He's in the can." Naruto replied with a grin.

Jiraiya sighed at how indiscreet Naruto was. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Naruto. "Give this to him for me."

Naruto took the item and examined it. "This is his key case…why do you have it?"

"We found it at the convenience store yesterday." The older man stated.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "The one with the shoot out?" When he received a nod in conformation, his entire body stiffened. "B-but that's impossible! Sasuke was with me all day yesterday! I mean, he went to the office for a little bit in the morning, but he came right back."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this and folded his arms across his chest. "The store owner said that he never even saw Sasuke enter the store. Were you guys perhaps burgled the night before without realizing it?"

The blond stared down at the key case for a moment before shaking his head. "No…I saw him put this in his pocket yesterday morning before he left…"

"I see." Jiraiya scratched behind his ear. He had been instructed not to ask questions. "Well…I should get going. Just wanted to bring that by." He turned on his heels and walked down the porch steps to his police cruiser that was parked on the curb in front of the house.

Naruto closed the door and turned around, still staring at the black leather case with the Uchiha symbol on the top left hand corner.

"Hey!"

The blond jumped and pressed the key case against his chest as he looked up. He then realized that it wasn't him being yelled at, but the dogs.

"Get down from there, Miso!" Sasuke clapped his hands once, making the puppy jump down from the couch where she had been eating out of the popcorn bowl. "You know better than that, girl." He picked up the bowl and turned around. "Naruto, you can't leave food where they can get to it…what are you doing over there?"

Naruto inhaled and held out the key case. "Um...Jiraiya came by to give this to you…"

Sasuke set the bowel on the mantel over the fireplace and approached Naruto, taking the case from his hands.

"Said that they found it…yesterday…at the store…"

Black eyes glanced at Naruto suspiciously. "Yeah…I must have dropped it there when I went the day before yesterday."

Naruto's shoulders stiffened, but he decided not to call Sasuke out on his lie. "Oh, okay." He walked over to the bowl and cradled it in his arms.

"Don't eat that, the dogs were eating out of there." Sasuke said quickly as he walked through the area behind the couch and entered the kitchen where he put the key case into the black box with his wallet.

Naruto stared at the popcorn, deep in thought. _'Sasuke left in a hurry yesterday morning…he took his keys with him…Sharingan arrived at the convenience store a few minutes after Sasuke left. His key case was found there, but Sasuke said he went to the office…and the store's owner never saw Sasuke in the store…which would mean that…'_

"I'm going to make a tomato sandwich. Do you want one?" Sasuke called from the kitchen as he neared the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out the jar of mayonnaise, but paused when he received no answer from Naruto. He closed the door to the fridge and set the jar on the counter behind him. He quietly walked towards the threshold that connected the living room and kitchen and stared at Naruto who was just gazing into the bowl of popcorn. "If you want it that bad, I can pop you another bag."

Naruto turned his head to look at him and bit his lip. "You…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Me?" When Naruto continued to stare at him with a look of desperation, realization dawned on Sasuke and he frowned. _'So he finally figured it out…'_ "What is it, Naruto? Tell me what's on your mind."

The blond's lips quivered as he spoke. "You…"

Sasuke walked around the couch and chair slowly, approaching Naruto cautiously. "What about me?"

"You're…" Naruto watched helplessly as Sasuke removed the popcorn bowl from his hands and set it on the mantel. "You're him…you're Sharingan…?"

Sasuke sighed quietly and pressed his lips in a thin line. "I am." he admitted. "Does that bother you?"

The blond blinked and raised his head as though her were snapping out of a trance. "N-no! It's just…everything makes sense now. I've been thinking for the longest time that you were seeing someone else behind my back…but you were out there pounding a different kind of ass."

Sasuke smirked at his boyfriend's choice of words. He pulled Naruto towards him by the shoulders and wrapped his arms around him in a strong embrace. "I would never dream of being with anyone other than you."

Naruto sighed and hugged the Uchiha back. "It all makes so much sense now!" he cried out happily. "You randomly disappearing from time to time, how strong you are, the way you are able to get around so quickly and quietly…" He gasped at the raven-haired man and pushed away from him. "You have to tell me everything!" he shouted as he dragged Sasuke over to the couch.

"Everything?" Sasuke inquired, allowing himself to be pushed down to sit on the couch.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted cheerfully. "How'd you get your powers? Were you bitten by a radioactive spider or something? Hit by some kind of asteroid as a kid?"

Sasuke smirked. "Sorry, but my story is kind of boring. It's simply a family thing."

Naruto's eyes didn't lose their spark. "Really? So Itachi has powers too?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke shrugged absentmindedly.

"How'd your family get the powers?" Naruto was practically jumping in his seat.

Sasuke smiled softly and he began to explain. "About two thousand years ago, the Uchiha clan began practicing some form of witchcraft called Sharingan. It was an ability that formed in the eyes, making a human…well…superhuman. It allowed them to see a few seconds into the future and hear things from hundreds of miles away. Their bodies became stronger and faster and…well…invincible. Nothing could penetrate them. And when they reproduced they found that their offspring was born with the ability. And here we are."

"Here you are…" Naruto smiled softly.

Sasuke smiled as well and leaned forward to kiss Naruto on the lips, but a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

"What's with your costume?" the blond asked, laughing slightly as he spoke.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned back. "It's a traditional Uchiha male ceremonial outfit…but modernized somewhat. And the mask is just to hide my identity."

"How do you change into it? I mean, I know for a fact that you don't hide it underneath your clothes." Naruto chuckled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The raven-haired man had to resist the urge not to smash his palm in his face. "Um…it's just kind of one of my abilities. It's hard to explain."

Naruto tilted his head to the side as a sign if curiosity. "What…do you, like, transform or something like that?"

"Something like that…" Sasuke waved his hands in the air submissively.

The shorter man began to twiddle with his fingers and he lowered his head in embarrassment. "So…um…if I ever wanted to role-play as a villain and have you 'bring me to justice'…" He used his fingers to simulate quotation marks.

Sasuke smirked, grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and yanked him forward into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart after a minute, he smiled and pressed his forehead against Naruto's. "Anything for you." They stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a few minutes before Sasuke pulled away sharply. "Oh, I'm sorry about erasing your memory this morning."

Naruto's face fell. "What…?"

Sasuke flinched. He probably should not have mentioned that. Oh well, the damage was already done. "Um...in the hotel room this morning, you began to yell and I kind of got annoyed so I erased your memory of our conversation."

The other man's mouth fell open. "Wait…what? You can do that?"

"Yes…"

"What were we talking about?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment. "I was going to tell you that I was Sharingan, but I was afraid you'd think I was crazy. If you ask me, you figuring it out on your own was a better way of revealing the truth."

Naruto suddenly lunged forward and pressed his lips against Sasuke's forcefully. After a few moments, he pulled away and grinned. "Teme, even if I did think you were crazy, I'd still want to be with you. I'm practically addicted to you."

The Uchiha gave a small smirk, slightly relieved. He sighed and leaned the side of his head against the back of the couch. "So do you still think Sharingan is a total sketch-fest?"

Naruto's face took on a look of guilt and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh heh…sorry about that…"

Sasuke shook his head and leaned forward, capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own. "Does it scare you to know that I could snap you like a twig if I ever wanted to?"

Naruto shook his head. "I've always noticed how strong you are and yes, it sometimes makes me feel uneasy. But…it's really hot. I mean…if I ever refused to do it with you, you could always force yourself on me and I wouldn't have a chance in fighting back."

"I would never force myself on you, Naruto." Sasuke's eyes showed nothing but sincerity.

"Really? Not even a little?" Hope was dripping from the blond's tone of voice. Next thing Naruto knew, he was pressed up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Sasuke had his arms pinned above his head with one hand while the other easily tore off his t-shirt.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sasuke asked in a dark, husky voice as his hand trailed down Naruto's chest and into the front of his gym shorts.

"Sasuke…" the blond moaned.

Both men's attention was caught by a low woof coming from the floor. They looked down at the two puppies who were sitting there, watching them.

Sasuke began to chuckle and he moved away from his boyfriend. "Maybe some other time, dobe." He walked to the kitchen to continue making his sandwich.

"Bastard! You can't just do something like that to me and then leave! You destroyed my 'I Heart Schnugs' shirt!"

"I'll get you a new one next time I go into town to save the day."

Naruto paused in his ranting and then laughed at this. His boyfriend was a superhero. How much cooler could life get?

**The End.**

**Longest one-shot I have ever written! Whooo!**

**In case anyone is wondering, a "schnug" is what I call my puppies because they're 3 quarter schnauzer and 1 quarter pug.**

**Okies, so Sasuke and Naruto's pets were based off my pets –squeals-. Miso was my female puppy Mikka, Ramen was my male puppy Zephyr, and Kyuubi was my cat Airewende (ar-win). At first I was going to name the dogs Haku and Zabuza, but since I decided that Naruto got to name them I realized that he would most likely name them after his favorite food.**

**I looked the police codes up online so if I got one wrong, don't bug me about it. The internet lied.**

**I tried to keep a realistic setting throughout the story despite the basic plot of Sasuke being a superhero…**

**I love writing interactions between Sasuke and Itachi!**

**I do have random plans for this story…quick little sub stories here and there with Sasuke saving the city and explaining more about his abilities…probably won't use them though.**

**Once again, in my personal opinion, I hated the lemon. I had planned to write another one, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
